Kinases are enzymes that catalyze the addition of phosphate to a molecule. The addition of phosphate by a kinase is called phosphorylation. When the kinase substrate is a protein molecule, the amino acids commonly phosphorylated are serine, threonine and tyrosine. Phosphatases are enzymes that remove phosphate from a molecule. The removal of phosphate is called dephosphorylation. Kinases and phosphatases often represent competing forces within a cell to transmit, attenuate, or otherwise modulate cellular signals and cellular control mechanisms. Kinases and phosphatases have both overlapping and unique natural substrates. Cellular signals and control mechanisms, as regulated by kinases, phosphatases, and their natural substrates are a target of research tool design and drug design.
MAP/ERK kinase 1, MEK1, PRKMK1, MAPKK1, MAP2K1, MKK1 are the same enzyme, known as MEK1. MAP/ERK kinase 2, MEK2, PRKMK2, MAPKK2, MAP2K2, MKK2 are the same enzyme, known as MEK2. MEK1 and MEK2 can phosphorylate serine, threonine and tyrosine residues in protein or peptide substrates. To date, few cellular substrates of MEK isoforms have been identified. While individual substrates or ligands have been identified and studied, mixed ligands linked together as polyligands that modulate MEK isoform activity have not been demonstrated before this invention.
Design and synthesis of polypeptide ligands that modulate calcium/calmodulin-dependent protein kinase and that localize to the cardiac sarco(endo)plasmic reticulum was performed by Ji et al. (J Biol Chem (2003) 278:25063-71). Ji et al. accomplished this by generating expression constructs that localized calcium/calmodulin-dependent protein kinase inhibitory polypeptide ligands to the sarcoplasmic reticulum by fusing a sarcoplasmic reticulum localization signal derived from phospholamban to a polypeptide ligand. Sec also U.S. Pat. No. 7,071,295.